


Roses

by KaciiGamer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinted sexual activity, Roses are there too, Seriously too much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes back from a mission with Fionna and Cake to hang out with Marshall, when she eventually finds out a little secret about him.</p><p>[Wow that was terrible, Summaries are not my forte]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fields

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say, Marshall Lee is my favourite person...like, ever. Oh, and a key for those who may not know the two references that are in this chapter (better safe than sorry)
> 
> Y/n is Your Name  
> H/c is Hair colour

"...and then after we fought this huge monster, there was this weird green orb but Fi said 'no you can't touch it!' then I was all like 'But why? We won so its ours!' then Cake was all 

like 'Nuhuh honey, that orb looks all types of crazy!' So I touched it and it flashed then disappeared and we were like 'Whoa!' and that's why you never touch orbs." Marshall stared at 

the (h/c) dame in wonder as she ended her small rant of a story. They laid in a small open field, staring at the night sky. (Y/n) had came over to hang out with him after herself, Cake, 

and Fionna fought a giant candy monster that afternoon. They laid next to each other, close enough for their bodies to be touching but not intertwining. "Wow..." He clicked his 

tongue against his fangs, running through the story one more time. "I know! It was amazing, it'd be much more fun if you were there! Too bad you're a night owl!" She shoved his 

arm playfully, a smile forming on her lips. "The fun is where the sun goes down, sweet cheeks." He put a hand behind his head, closing his eyes and letting his hair rest on his 

forehead. "Oh put a cork in it Marshmallow." Looking over to him, she scanned his features, from his black locks messily spread around his head to the small curl of his lips, 

seeming to be always set in smirk mode. She even took into consideration the small curves on his lips where is fangs are! "You know I can feel you staring at me, right snowflake?" 

He opened his right eye, looking at her with his signature smirk, his red eyes hypnotizing her. Making a small squeak emit from her mouth, she punched at his shoulder, blushing 

furiously from being discovered. "N-No I wasn't! I was just looking at the roses over there! You...You butt!" Her weak insult seemed to backfire on herself as Marshall chuckled it off. 

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart." Blushing once again, she huffed and crossed her arms, forming her lips into a pout. "I'm gonna do something if you keep pouting like 

that." He wavered, staring at her with a sideways glance. "Humph." She pouted harder, daring him. She soon felt his light touch on her, his fingers racing up and down her sides. 

"M-MARSHALL!" Bursts of giggles and laughter erupted from her lips as the vampire prince tickled her mercilessly. "I told you I'd have to do something!" He exclaimed over her 

cackles and sputters. "Ma-Ma-Marshall! Hahahaha! S-Stop! Bahahahaha!" He watched as she laughed, her head tilted back slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. A smile worked 

its way onto his face as he let out a few chuckles himself. "P-PLEASE HAHA I'M GONNA PEE BWAHAHAHA!" Her face shined as red as the flannel Marshall wore as she gasped and 

panted. Releasing his grip, Marshall left the girl alone, letting her catch her lost breath. "You're a butt..." She panted out, clutching her sore sides. He shrugged, looking at the dim 

sky. "I warned you." Sighing, she sat up in the grass, brushing a few strands of green away from her jeans. "We should get going... Fi and Cake might think something's going on." 

She looked up at the sky, watching the stars shine and sparkle. "Maybe we should prove them right~" Marshall's smooth voice tickled her ear, sending shivers down to her toes. Her 

blush arose once again as Marshall rubbed his nose against her cheek, fingers playing lightly at her collarbone. It stunned her how fast he could go from being funny and joking 

around to a total sexual demon with flirtatious looks that kill. "N-No Marsh...just take me back to Fi's place?" She pushed him slightly away, avoiding eye contact. "Why don't you 

stay over snowflake? It'll be fun.~" He winked at her, earning the reaction he desired. She sputtered and gasped, blushing deeply at his implied meaning. "You don't know how bad 

I would kill just to suck the red from those pretty little cheeks." He pinched her face and stood up, leaving her gawking at his words. "Well? Come on snowflake, lets get a move on 

of you wanna get back to Fionna and Cake!" Lifting her bridal style, he floated into the air, making his way to Fionna and Cake's home.


	2. Meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second chapter! This part is a little longer, so bear with me!

Where we left off: _"Well? Come on snowflake, lets get a move on of you wanna get back to Fionna and Cake!" Lifting her bridal style, he floated into the air, making his way to Fionna and Cake's place._

And so it continues.

 

Floating towards the open window, he helped her get into her room first, before easily sliding through. "T-Thanks for hanging with me, you could have just went home, it's kinda 

late." And by late she meant early, as the sky began to lighten up a small bit. "It doesn't matter, I got to hang with my favourite girl!" He winked at her again, sparking the infamous 

blush. "Ugh, goodbye Marshall Lee." She dismissed him with a passing hand, turning to her room. "You know it's going to take a little more than a goodbye to make me leave." She 

felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "M-Marshall!" She spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake the others. Spinning her around in his arms, 

Marshall planted a kiss to her forehead, cheek, and nose, leaving her lips empty. "Cya soon darling." With that he darted out of her room, leaving behind a confused girl with a red 

face. "Heh...he kissed me..." She gingerly placed her fingers to her nose, still feeling the ghosting presence of his dark lips. Feeling her heart flutter, she changed into a pair of pj's 

and headed off to bed, a smile on her face and a certain vampire prince on her mind.

•••*•••

"...cause mama's making her famous pancakes!" Cake's voice echoed into her room, causing her to stir. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, (y/n) slowly got out of her comfortable 

bed. Marshall was lucky she liked him or she would have turned in earlier than she had. Stumbling towards the window, she noticed a red presence that wasn't there last night. 

Opening her blinds, she saw five roses in a cute blue vase on the ledge of her window. A smile worked its way onto her face as she gingerly touched the petals. Each rose consisted 

a different pattern of red and grey, Marshall putting his own little touch to the simple gift. Pulling it inside, she noticed a small note attached to a ribbon. Opening it, she instantly 

recognized the vampire's curved handwriting.

_'(Y/n),_  
Thanks for being there with me last night  
Even though I often give you a fright  
You make me feel like my heart's on fire  
Please acknowledge this and fill my desire  
Meet me tonight at the field  
And I'll show you how I really feel.  
P.S rhyming is lame but hey, it's there.  
-Marshall Lee' 

Something bubbled inside of her as she reread the note gain, a smirk growing on her face. Marshall felt the same way! MARSHALL. FELT. THE. SAME. WAY! She squealed loudly, 

breaking into a happy dance as she held the note. "(Y/n)! Come on Cake made pancakes!" Fionna's voice echoed throughout the house. Hiding the note, and her face breaking 

smile, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hello! Good morning Fionna! Good morning Cake!" "Morning baby darling, how was your night?" Cake looked at her 

questionably, chewing a pancake. "It was nothing, Marshall and I just talked about random stuff, I told him about the fight, you know, friend stuff." Without explaining further, she 

sat next to Fionna and wolfed down her share of the legendary goodness. "Yum! These are really good Cake!" Gulping down the rest of the pancakes and a half cup of orange juice 

she jumped up and placed her dishes in the sink. "Well, I'm off! I'm going somewhere with Marshall later on tonight so don't wait up!" With that she ran up the stairs into her room. 

"Honey, you keep it up and you're going to get a-" "AGH, CRAMP! CRAMP!" A loud thud was heard from upstairs, shaking the plates and utensils in the kitchen. "What do you think 

has her so excited Cake?" Fionna asked, putting her fork down. "I dunno, but I'm sure it has to do with a fellow vampire."


	3. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, dear reader, this is the last chapter but if you would kindly listen to Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me (it goes with this chapter) Thanks!
> 
> Oh, and this is the hinted sexual part ;) (i.e hot, steamy make-out scene) Beware young eyes! I have warned you!

_Last Time: "What do you think has her so excited Cake?" Fionna asked, putting her fork down. "I dunno, but I'm sure it has to do with a fellow vampire."_

_And so it ends_

•••That Night•••

Time seemed to be moving slower than a marshmallow on a hot day as (y/n) anxiously waited for it to be completely dark. Deciding to go all out, she put on a blue and black 

blouse, matching her black skinny jeans and knee high boots. Her hair was softly curled and left down, framing her face which only had one layer of red lip gloss. Once it finally got 

dark enough, she rushed down the steps, grabbing her small black backpack that held her bow and arrow in case something went awry. "Bye guys! I'll see you soon!" Shutting the 

door, she broke out into a sprint towards the fields. Now was her moment to share her feelings with Marshall. Since the fields were not that far from Fionna's house she instantly 

saw a boy laying in the grass. She knew that it was Marshall by the distant strumming of his Axe-Bass. Slowing her pace, she quickly caught her breath as she listened to his soft 

singing.

_Settle down with me_   
_Cover me up_   
_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_   
_And hold me in your arms_

She smiled softly, he was singing about her. Stepping closer, she listened as he continued to play.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_   
_And I'll be your safety_   
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_   
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_   
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"Hey Marshmallow..." She spoke up, giggling as he jumped at her presence. "(Y-Y/n)! Hey..." Placing his bass down, he floated over to her, his face turning a slight crimson as he 

eyed her up and down. "You look...wow." Nodding, she looked him directly in the eyes, playing with her fingers. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She stepped closer to him, 

causing him to float back. "Hm? OH, the note...right...well..." He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his glance from the grass, the sky, and his hands. Taking advantage of his 

bewilderment, she lightly grabbed his collar and forced him to stand in front of her. "You needed to tell me something important?" He avoided her contact, looking back at the sky. 

"Well...I-uh..." "Yes??" She fingered his collar, watching as he strained to look at her. "Oh, what the heck." In less than a second her lips were met with a pair of cold ones. Her eyes 

flashed open as she realized what was happening. Marshall was kissing her! THEY WERE KISSING! Sighing into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, him instantly 

pulling her hips to mesh with his. His fangs grazed her bottom lip, sucking and nipping at the flesh. The taste of strawberry lingered between them, her lipstick melting onto his 

own lips. She pulled him closer and tugged at his hair, attacking his own lips. He moved from her lips to her cheek and jaw, licking along the subtle line to her neck, letting his 

breath fan over her flesh. She gasped, pulling him closer and tilting her head for more access. He nipped at her halfway exposed shoulder and dragged his fangs along her neck, 

feeling her melt against him. Her fingers played in his hair before sliding down to his neck, dancing around his own vampire markings, an area she dare not go near before. He 

shivered and moaned onto her skin, closing his eyes in delight. Breaking away from the desperate need for air, their foreheads rested together, both breathing in unison. "I love 

you, (y/n)." He breathed, staring deeply into her foggy (e/c) orbs. She stared back, admiring the devilish glow to the blood red colour of his own orbs. "I love you too, 

Marshmallow."


End file.
